The self-driving vehicles safety system assumes an inevitable and urgent need to introduce new and creative solutions for the protection and safety of pedestrians and vehicles in the evolving self-driving vehicles era. This present invention relates to providing safety and vehicle control, regulated and prioritized traffic, and reduced vehicle emissions.